Beauty and the Beast my version
by COTT FAN
Summary: We all know what the Beast was going through before his date with Belle, but what was going through her mind?


**I DON'T OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST.**

**THIS IS MY OWN VERSION OF BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (THE SONG).**

**OH AND I DID GIVE THE WARDROBE A NAME.**

I could hardly believe it; I had just come from The Beast's room, where he had asked me to have a romantic dinner with him tonight, which would include dancing, and just time alone. Granted I had had a feeling that he would ask me to have a romantic evening, just the two of us, after all we had been growing closer in the past few weeks, but now that he had why did I feel as if I was going to be sick?

"Hi Belle!" Chip said bringing me out of my day dream, I looked down at him smiling.

"Hello."

"Are you OK?" Chip asked raising an eye brow at me; I looked down at him, wondering what was written on my face.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." I said smiling again; apparently Chip didn't believe my lie.

"Really?" He asked raising an eye brow at me, I sighed I didn't really want to tell anyone, just in case Beast cancelled on me, I didn't want to get my hopes up, but right now it didn't really look like I had a choice.

"OK, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." I said kneeling down so Chip could jump into my hand.

"I promise." Chip said smiling, I took a deep breath hoping that he could actually keep a secret, since most kids couldn't.

"Beast asked me out." I said, smiling again.

"What?" Chip asked, clearly not understanding, I laughed at his confused expression.

"Beast asked me to have dinner, and then go dancing with him." I said, watching Chip's expression go from confusion to excitement.

"Does this mean the spell will finally be broken?"

"I don't know." I admitted.

"But don't you love him?" Chip asked confusion evident in his face and voice again, that took me a back, did I even love the Beast? Sure I had some strong feelings for him, but were they more friendship? Or was it actually love I was feeling? Since I had never actually been in love I wasn't sure, and besides did I really want a relationship with the Beast?

"Chip, I don't really know how I feel…" I said not wanting to get too deep with my feelings, and confuse him even more.

"Oh… OK." Chop said jumping down from my hand, "well I'll see you later." Chip said hopping away, I watched him until he was out of sight before sighing and shaking my head, hopefully if I made it to my room before bumping into anyone else than I wouldn't have to try and explain that to anyone else again.

When I made it back to my room I nearly screamed as I was ambushed by Sandra, my living and breathing wardrobe, she immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me to my bed.

"So I hear you and the Beast are going to be having a romantic evening tonight!" She said practically yelling, causing me to blush.

"Sandra, please be quiet!" I said as nicely as I could, apparently it wasn't nice enough though, since her face went from excitement to sadness, I sighed feeling awful.

"I'm sorry; I just don't want too many people to know." I said trying to make her feel better, since it was true, I didn't want too many people to know especially after the way Chip reacted, and I didn't want everyone in the castle to automatically start thinking that just because we had a romantic evening planned that meant that the spell was going to be broken, for all I knew this evening could be a total bust and me and the Beast could find that we had nothing in common, and I wasn't going to marry just to make everyone else happy.

"OK so what are you going to wear?" Sandra asked.

"I don't know." I said shrugging; I would probably just wear either the pink or green dress, I mean those were dressy enough, right?

"Oh don't worry I have the perfect dress for you." Sandra said about to open her drawers up, before gasping and shutting them again, shaking her head, "oh what am I doing? We have to get you ready first and then you can see your dress." She said grinning at me, somehow making me feel uneasy.

"Come on let's go." Sandra said grabbing my hand, dragging me out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom, where to my surprise all sorts of beauty products were lined up on the counter, as well as a curling iron.

"What's all this?" I asked turning to Sandra.

"We're going to make you look absolutely gorgeous for tonight!" She said grinning as she pulled me to a chair.

"Make me look absolutely gorgeous?" I mumbled to myself, Sandra spun the chair around so I could look at myself in the mirror, I knew I wasn't the prettiest girl out there, but the Beast already thought I was gorgeous, didn't he? Or was he only pretending that he loved me, to make me love him so I would break the spell?

When Sandra finished curling my hair I was quite surprised, I actually had ringlets falling and framing my face, my hair never curled when I did it, but of course Sandra wasn't finished she took out a gold hair clip putting my hair into a half up half down style, that caused my jaw to drop, it was a big change from the simple ponytail that I always wore my hair in.

"So?" Sandra asked sounding hopeful.

"I love it." I whispered still in a daze, Sandra smiled before turning the chair I was sitting in around to face her, "you can see the finished product when I'm finished with you." Sandra said smiling again, I held her breathe, as Sandra did my makeup, when I did wear make-up I wore very little, maybe some foundation, mascara, and lip gloss, and here was Sandra applying foundation, blush, eye liner, mascara, and red lipstick, I only hoped it wouldn't be too much. After a few seconds Sandra stepped away from me smiling, "ok you're done." She said putting the make-up tools back on the counter, while she did that I tried to turn around and see what I looked like, but Sandra stopped me, "oh no you don't, like I said you can see yourself when you have your dress on, now come on." Sandra said taking my left arm, so I couldn't see myself in the mirror, and taking me out of the bathroom and back into my room.

As soon as we entered she let go of my arm, before turning around to face me.

"Now, this dress may be a little much, but it's so gorgeous and it'll bring out your eyes, and make you look stunningly beautiful." Sandra said smiling.

"OK let's see it." I said getting impatient, I wanted to see the dress, and Sandra looked at me nervously.

"I'm afraid you won't like it…"

I gave her a reassuring smile, "Sandra, I promise you I'll love it, now let's see it."

"OK." Sandra said opening her doors, she hesitated before pulling out the most beautiful dress I had ever seen, it was gold, poofy, and had sleeves that would rest by the looks of it on her shoulders… all in all there was only one word to sum it up.

"It's gorgeous." I said a little breathless, from the corner of my eye I saw Sandra smile clearly relieved that I liked it.

"Perfect! Now let's get you into it!" Sandra said smiling.

When I was in the dress, I was a little taken a back with how heavy it was, it was kind of hard to walk in, "Are you ready to see yourself?" Sandra asked, I turned to face her surprised that she was standing in front of a mirror, when had that gotten there? I decided it didn't matter since all I wanted to do was see what I looked like; I took a deep breath walking to Sandra, with some difficulty, when I finally made it to the mirror I kept my eyes down, the bottom of the dress was definitely long, you couldn't even see my shoes, but the bottom of my dress was the least of my concerns, I took a deep breath, closing my eyes I lifted my head up.

"Come on, open your eyes." Sandra said encouraging me, "you look gorgeous."

Why didn't I believe her? And why did I suddenly feel ill again? Before I could answer the questions in my mind, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Sandra called, I heard the door open before hearing Cogsworth's voice.

"The Beast is ready…" I heard his voice trail off, "I see she is too." Cogsworth said sounding a little shocked, that made me feel even more nervous.

"OK she'll be ready in a minute." Sandra said shutting the door, turning back to face me.

"Belle, the Beast loves you, you have no reason to be nervous, and besides you look gorgeous, come on open your eyes."

I sighed, I couldn't put if off any longer, I opened my eyes, and gasped, the woman who was staring back at me couldn't possibly be me, the eye liner, and mascara were making my eyes pop, and although I thought the red lipstick would be too much, it actually worked since my eyes were so simple, the dress hugged my body in all the right places making me look slimmer… I looked hot.

"Well?" Sandra asked smiling, though I'm sure she could tell by the look on my face that I loved the way I looked.

"Thank you." Was all I managed to say, Sandra smiled, "come on, it's time to see the Beast." I smiled, the nerves were still there but I was pretty certain that I'd be OK, Sandra opened the door I walked carefully towards it, falling wasn't high on my list of things to do today.

When I walked down the stairs and saw the Beast standing at the top of the stairs he was to walk down I couldn't speak, or breathe all I could do was smile, apparently he was having the same problem since all he did was smile at me.

"You look gorgeous." He whispered to me as he bowed.

"And you look handsome." I said curtsying to him, he offered me his arm as we walked down the stairs, and into the dining hall for dinner, to my surprise the Beast was really trying hard to use a spoon, though I was sure that he wanted to pick up the bowl and guzzle it down, he must really care for me to want to eat like a gentleman.

"So do you want to dance?" I asked once my soup bowl was empty, the Beast looked at me nervously.

"I don't know I haven't danced in such a long time."

I smiled clearly he was as nervous about tonight as I had been, "come on it's easy I'll show you." I said standing up, taking his hand, and leading him into the grand ball room, the Beast looked so nervous, I smiled at him touching his face, "come on you're only dancing with me." I said hoping that would calm him down, apparently the thought of dancing with me made him even more nervous since he looked like he wanted to run from the room, I gave him a reassuring smile.

"You can do this." I heard the Beast give a gulp before nodding, I smiled at him again, before putting one of the Beast's paws on my waist, and taking his other one in my hand, using my free hand I picked up my dress so I wouldn't trip over it, and before I knew it we were dancing. During the dance something happened… why did I never want to leave his arms? And why did I have the sudden urge to kiss him? I loved him… I had fallen in love with him, despite all odds, this realization made me almost want to scream with joy, even when I looked at him I didn't see a Beast, I saw my prince charming, the man I've been waiting my whole life for, and now we would spend the rest of our lives together, I smiled contently resting my head on his chest, it was worth the wait, and all my fears from earlier didn't matter, since it was obvious that the Beast was in love with me as well.

**The end. Please review **


End file.
